


Trust

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Digger have a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know I was feeling crappy this morning and started writing this

  
"Fine! Fine _Sven_ be like that! I don't need to be here and listen to you accusing me, I did nothing wrong. I thought you trusted me but clearly you don't so fuck you!"

Digger yelled, his voice trembling because even if he was angry it broke his heart to shout at his boyfriend. He left before Sam could say another word, practically running out of the room before the sobs he'd been trying to hold back tore out from his throat.

It hurt. More than he'd ever thought possible, it hurt so much that Sam didn't trust him, even after all that time. Yes he had flirted but he always did, they all did, even Sam did. He had no right to get angry at him like that and shout at him. He thought Sam knew better by now.

He was too heart broken to really think of where he should go, not even considering trying to find one of the guys, he just stomped down the stairs and when he reached the hotel lobby he just trudged to the bar, quickly ordering a regular coke because dammit he needed some comfort sugar, and made a nest in the most secluded booth at the very back, momentarily thanking that the place was pretty much empty.

However he barely even had the time to slump down on the seat before Sam came rushing to the bar after him, somehow already knowing exactly where to find him.

"Rü...Rü baby I'm so sorry..." Sam murmured as he kneeled next to Digger's seat. "Please look at me..." He begged and hesitantly and carefully peeled one of Digger's hands from the glass that he was clutching.

"I'm sorry Rüdiger, I know it didn't mean anything, I know you love me...I was just...when she hugged you so tightly...I just...all I wanted to do was to...pull you close and hold you and touch you and kiss you..."

"...I want to do that too, every time, but I won't get mad at you..." Digger muttered, fiddling with the glass and still refusing to quite look at him.

"You do get all clingy and needy though..." Sam said with a soft chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood, then cleared his throat when the tension didn't dissolve. "I'm sorry baby...I shouldn't have shouted at you, I had no right to I know that. I was stupid. But...baby I do trust you. Rü I trust you more than anyone else. And I love you. Can...can you please forgive me sweetheart?" He pleaded, gently interlacing their fingers and kissing the top of Digger's hand.

Digger stared at his drink for a while longer, absentmindedly gnawing on his lower lip before he slowly turned to face Sam and looked down at him sadly.

"It hurt when you yelled at me..." He whispered with a pout but didn't move his hand away.

"I know...I'm so sorry kitten, I promise I won't get mad at something so stupid again. I love you so much Rü-Rü." Sam murmured and pressed a few more kisses on Digger's hand, then gently tugging at it in the hopes that Digger would let him pull him into a hug. Which the older man did and he whimpered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's neck and buried his face against his neck.

"I love you too..." He mumbled and let his tears fall freely and Sam was only happy to hold him closer, cradling him in his arms and whispering over and over again how sorry he was and how much he loved him.

After a while he carefully picked him up and got up enough to sit in the booth and making sure Digger was comfortably cuddled against his side, not caring at all that anyone could see them. Then he reached for the forgotten glass of coke and offered it to the smaller man with a smile.

"Here babe, you should drink this it'll make you feel better."

"Don't wanna..." Digger mumbled however and hid his face against Sam's side instead. "It's not diet coke...I don't want the sugar anymore I have you, you make me feel better..."

"Oh kitten...Do you want me to go get you a diet coke then?"

"No just need you..."

"I'm right here for you Rü. And I always will be." Sam murmured as he kissed the top of his head and soothingly rubbed his lower back, smiling when Digger let out a soft sigh and relaxed in his arms.

"Love you Sammy."

"Love you too Rü-Rü."


End file.
